This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. INVITED LECTURES Laurence Hedlund, (section: Assessment of Mouse Lung Function) Phenotyping the injured and diseased mouse lung using in vivo MR- microscopy and micro-CT imaging, Phenotyping Mouse Models of Human Lung Disease, The Jackson Laboratory, Bar Harbor ME, September 12-16, 2010 CO-AUTHOR FOR PRESENTATIONS / POSTERS BY OTHER FACULTY MEMBERS / GRADUATE STUDENTS H. E. M[unreadable]ller, Z. I. Cleveland, L. W. Hedlund, and B. Driehuys, Relaxation of Hyperpolarized 129Xe in a Flexible Gas Reservoir, ISMRM 18th Scientific Meeting, May 7-13, 2010, Stockholm, Sweden